In a wireless communication system with Internet Protocol (IP)-based multi-service transmission, wireless resources between a terminal and a base station may be shared by various services of the terminal, to reasonably utilize the wireless resources. The base station may dynamically allocate resources for various services in a scheduling manner according to the Quality of Service (QoS) of the services and link quality, etc. Since most of conventional Voice over Internet Protocol (VOW) adopts a User Datagram Protocol (UDP)-based Real-time Transport Protocol/Real Time Control Protocol (RTP/RTCP) voice encapsulation mode, to provide a real-time voice transmission from end to end. However, the transmission mode leads to very low transmission efficiency for low-rate voice encoding, such as G.729 series. While, for the wireless system, air resources are greatly wasted by the low spectral efficiency. Thus, it is very important to specially encapsulate voice packets and reasonably allocate the air resources. In such a case, resources of voice services may be occupied by an air interface link control message (e.g., resource configuration changing message) with higher priority, resulting in that the current voice packet can not be sent out in time. Thus, voice services with higher real-time requirements are affected. In addition, improper reception or loss of voice packets at a receiver may be caused by unreliable wireless channels.